Linear algebra, the study of vector spaces, has many programming applications, such as in the areas of data mining, image processing, and graph analysis. Linear algebra operations can involve matrix operations, linear transformations, solutions the linear equations, and other such computations. There are many applications that require large-scale data analysis using linear algebra. Such applications can sometimes require extensive computing resources, such as provided by parallel computing environments.